


Breakfast In Bed

by yeahbanging (lackapoosy)



Series: Falling In Love (Is Hard On The Knees) [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackapoosy/pseuds/yeahbanging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray asks Walt to marry him. Because that shit's legal now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast In Bed

One of Ray’s little quirks, Walt had come to realise in the seven or so years they’d been together, was that if he needed to break news or have an important conversation, he would get up extra early, cook breakfast, and then pounce on his victim while they were still half-asleep.

“Waaaaalt, Waaaaaalt.” Ray said in a sing-song voice. “Look, I made you breakfast! Open your beautiful eyes for your Ray-Ray, there’s even extra bacon so we don’t fight.” He picked up a piece of said bacon, and waved it under Walt’s nose, to illustrate his point.

When Walt only grunted in response, Ray raised his game. He broke the bacon slice in half, and worked it between Walt’s lips. Unfortunately, Walt had years of practice of not rising to Ray’s challenges under his belt, and so just caught the bacon piece with his tongue, and ate it.

“Waaaaaalt! Come on, I need to talk to you!” Ray whined, setting down the plate on the nightstand. Walt could hear him clattering about, settling himself on the floor next to Walt’s head.

“If this is about the aquarium, I said we’d go tomorrow. This is the first day of my vacation time and I am putting on pants for no man, Ray, let alone leaving the apartment.” Walt said, his eyes still closed. He heard Ray draw breath, but cut him off. “And if you’re trying to tell me that your mom is coming to stay next month, I already know. You wrote it down, and left the note on the coffee table. Retard.”

Ray huffed out a sigh. “Actually, _Walter_ ,” Ray said, leaning in on his elbows, his tone conspiratorial. “I was gonna ask you if you wanted to marry me.”

Walt’s eyes flew open, and he was greeted by the sight of Ray, down on one knee by the side of the bed, a tiny ring box open in his hands. The look on Ray’s face was a mixture of hope and absolute terror. Walt fixed his eyes on Ray’s, and stared in shock for what seemed like minutes, his mouth agape.

“You and me, babe? How about it?” Ray quirked an eyebrow in an attempt at lightening the mood, but his eyes betrayed how nervous he really was. 

“Yes.” Walt said abruptly. “Yes, of course I will.” Ray let out a shaky breath, a huge grin spreading over his face. Walt returned the smile, and reached out to drag Ray into bed, drawing him closer until their foreheads were touching.

“As if I’d have said no.” Walt whispered, and kissed Ray until felt himself go dizzy.

**Author's Note:**

> The proposal line is from essentially my favourite song of all time, Romeo and Juliet by Dire Straits. This is, in all seriousness, the ONLY thing anyone could say to me when proposing that would get a ‘yes’. THE ONLY THING.
> 
> For Ree.


End file.
